Love from My Soul
by Enchanted Kagome
Summary: Kagome knows that she will never be able to be 'Kikyo' to Inu-Yasha so why bother staying in feudal Japan? However, when Inu-Yasha has to choose between Kagome and Kikyo's life, which one will he pick? Who is worth more in his heart? *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

(Please submit a review, whether you like it or not. If you don't like it please tell me how to enhance it. Thankyou.)  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Inu-Yasha and the others had just been attacked by a demon of some sort. Only Inu-Yasha and Kagome had remained unhurt. The rest of them are suffering wounds of different sorts. The two are currently trying to find some firewood and medicinal plants. 


	2. InuYasha's Love

"Inu-Yasha, which plants are good for healing wounds? I forgot what Sango had taught me," Kagome said. Inu-Yasha snorted.  
  
"Typical." Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Still, Inu-Yasha. I was only trying to…" But Inu-Yasha was no longer listening. He had suddenly caught Kikyo's scent in the air.  
  
"Kikyo?" he thought to himself. Suddenly a faint scream came through the air. Kagome, however, without a demon's sense of hearing, did not hear. Inu-Yasha, on the other hand, headed straight for the scream, where he was sure he'd find Kikyo.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked. Hearing nothing but silence, she turned around to find the fleeting image of a piece of cloth, disappearing into the woods.  
  
"Now what? Where's he going? And without telling me!" Kagome thought to herself. She got on her bike and biked after him.  
  
***  
  
"Was that Kikyo's scream? I was so sure I heard a scream. Kikyo…" Inu-Yasha thought, not realizing that he had just left Kagome by herself in the woods. Suddenly, he came to an abrupt stop. Kikyo lay on the ground with a demon a few feet away, obviously going to devour her. As it advanced towards its fallen prey, Inu-Yasha's anger bursted out.  
  
"Get your filthy hands OFF OF HER!!!!!!!!! Don't you DARE touch her!" He pulled the Tetsusaiga out of its scabbard and slashed at the demon, killing it with one blow.  
  
"I-Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo whispered. Inu-Yasha turned around. He helped her up.  
  
"W-What are you doing here? How'd you know I'd be here?"  
  
"I always know," he answered tenderly. Then, without saying anything he kissed her.  
  
***  
  
"Huh, huh, huh…oh, why did he have to run so fast!?" Kagome thought to herself as she stood near a tree to catch her breathe, after pedaling her feet off.  
  
"In---" Kagome started to scream, planning on giving him a few hard hits on the head when the scene before her stopped her. She saw Kikyo and Inu-Yasha locked together in an embrace, enjoying a kiss together. She lost her voice, staring at the picture in front of her. Finally she could bear it no longer. She turned and rode off on her bike. But, she didn't realize that Kikyo had saw her standing near the tree.  
  
***  
  
After they broke from their embrace, Kikyo questioned Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? You know that girl you travel with? My re-incarnation?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Yeah? Oh my gosh!! I left her at the clearing all by herself!" He turned hastily to leave, but Kikyo caught his arm. "Huh? What?"  
  
"That girl…do you love her?" Kikyo asked quietly, her eyes piercing Inu-Yasha's amber glass eyes.  
  
"W-What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you in love with her?" Kikyo repeated, faking the outward tranquility, while inside her heart was beating furiously.  
  
"Kikyo," Inu-Yasha turned back, "I'm no different from 50 years ago. I love you." 


	3. Through the Bone Eater's Well

Kagome rested against a tree trunk. She expected herself to feel pain, but she didn't. It was as if her feelings had been hollowed out of her. She felt empty and numb. No pain. No feelings. No tears.  
  
"What did I care about him anyway? I was just forced into working with him to collect the jewel shards. It's not like I like him or anything. As if! I like him! Huh!" She thought angrily to herself, but deep down, a tiny voice called out differently.  
  
"He matters to you. You know he does." Kagome drowned out the voice by humming to herself and swore that she will squash the little something if it didn't shut up. She had no idea what she was humming or doing. But, to occupy herself, she collected firewood.  
  
"Hey! I have to get home! I'm going to be late! I forgot about the time limit when Sango and the others got hurt! Oops!" she said aloud. Gathering up the firewood, she biked towards their camp.   
  
***  
  
"Ugh! Where are you? Kagome?" Inu-Yasha yelled out, frustrated. He tore at the trees, to see if there were any clue to where she was.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Kikyo said, "Perhaps you would want to look back at the campsite of your friends? Her bike tracks seemed to lead back the way you came."  
  
"Huh? Oh! Thanks."  
  
"And…Inu-Yasha, don't forget to meet me like you promised."  
  
"I won't Kikyo." She stared at his distant figure, wondering whether he really loved only her.  
  
***  
  
Sango's eyes fluttered open upon hearing a soft cracking sound. She saw Kagome crouched over some wood, trying to make a fire.  
  
"K-Kagome?" Kagome started at hearing Sango's voice.  
  
"Oh. Sango."  
  
"Where's Inu-Yasha? Did something happen?"  
  
"Uh…no. You see, I couldn't remember which types of medicinal herbs to get, so I just got the firewood. He's probably coming back soon with the correct herbs." Kagome picked up her backpack and turned to leave. Sango reached out a weak arm to stop her.  
  
"Kagome! Where you going?"  
  
"Oh. I have to get back to my time."  
  
"Did you guys have a fight? Are you leaving because of him?" Sango asked quietly after a while.  
  
"What do you mean? Who's 'him'?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha." Kagome thought about telling Sango what she saw and how it had hurt her, before remembering that she wasn't supposed to be hurt.  
  
"N-No. I just have to go back for a while because I promised my family. They may get worried. I was supposed to return yesterday, but I forgot because of the demon, but now that things are under control, I should get going. Bye!" Kagome walked away without a backward glance. She forced herself to keep walking as fast as possible. Finally, she jumped into the Bone-Eater's Well and into her own time. 


	4. Someone Else's Love

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha called out as he reached the campsite.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, Shippo. Did you guys see Kagome?"  
  
Sango glanced up questioningly at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Wasn't she with you?"  
  
"Well, uh…" Inu-Yasha blushed, remembering how he had dumped Kagome by herself in the forest to chase after Kikyo's scent. "Well, see, we got separated."  
  
"How? It's dangerous in the forest!" Miroku said.  
  
"I will make you pay if anything happens to Kagome!" Shippo yelled, jumping onto Inu-Yasha. Just then, he spied the firewood.  
  
"So she did come back," Inu-Yasha said, sighing with relief.  
  
"No thanks to you!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Well, where is she?"  
  
"She left for home a while back," Sango replied quietly. The camp fell silent, waiting for what Inu-Yasha would do.  
  
"That wench! Who gave her permission to go back anyway? And when all of you are hurt!" Inu-Yasha jumped up to go to get Kagome.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Really!" Sango said, weakly pulling herself up. "Who are you? You don't have to see her pain or pity her, but she does belong to the Other World! You had no right to drag her into this in the first place. She had an a-ge-bra test or something. Leave her be, at least until after the test."  
  
"Well," Inu-Yasha thought, "I guess I should. Anyway, I won't be late for meeting with Kikyo this way."  
  
***  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and headed towards her house, trying not think of what she saw. It was only around dawn, so she still had some time to think things over before going to school. No. She still had sometime for studying, not thinking. She doesn't need thinking! Kagome silently rebuked herself for even thinking along those lines.  
  
As she sat in bed, trying to understand her Algebra book, her mind kept wandering back Inu-Yasha and Kikyo. Finally, she slammed her book shut and decided to turn on some music. Checking the her alarm, she saw she still had about 15 minutes before she has to leave for school. Just then, the phone rang. She picked up the phone to hear Hojo's voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello? Kagome? This is Hojo?"  
  
"Oh. Hi."  
  
"I was just wondering whether you were any better, because I went to your temple a few days ago, but your Grandpa said you were too sick."  
  
"Yeah. I'm…uh…better."  
  
"Great. Say…you wanna go on a date Saturday?"  
  
"Uh, well, I don't feel up to it. Sorry." Kagome had a strong urge to hang up.  
  
"Um…Kagome? Do you…well…like someone else?"  
  
"No! Of course not! Why?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you keep pushing me away or something. I was just thinking that if you already like someone, then I'll stop pestering you and stuff."  
  
"Oh. Well…I'm sorry I made you feel that way. It's not that there's someone else, it's just…well…I've been sick and all, so I don't feel all that well. Maybe, Sunday?"  
  
"Sure. Well, bye. See you at school!" Hojo's voice brightened on the other end. Kagome hung and thought about what he said. Did she have someone else? Did she really keep pushing him away? No. She definitely didn't like anyone else. So just was too labored with going back and forth in time-that's all. Her head began to hurt and she couldn't think anymore. Anyway, she won't try and push him away anymore. She'll give him a genuine chance. Then, sitting up, Kagome left for school. 


	5. Kikyo and Kagome

It's been about three days since Kagome had left and Inu-Yasha began sulking. Really. How could that wench not come back yet?????? He swore if she didn't come around by noon, he'll go and get her himself. Just how many times did he have to go and GET her? Inu-Yasha sighed.  
  
***  
  
"Umm…Buyo, which shirt should I wear for my date with Hojo?" Kagome asked her cat, holding up two blue shirts of different shades.  
  
"Meow…" Kagome sighed. What'd she expect? For her cat to TALK to her? This isn't feudal Japan, not with kitsunes and demons. Now that she's finally away from that stuff, she almost misses it. Kagome laughed at herself. Suddenly, she caught a fleeting motion near the Bone-Eater's Well. A unmistakable image of red. She was about to go look when the doorbell rang.  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped into Kagome's room. She wasn't there, but two different blue shirts lay on her bed.  
  
"Looks like she's dressing up for something," he thought. He looked around; the room hasn't changed much since he was here last.  
  
No wonder. He hasn't quite given her time to come back, has he? His eyes fell upon the algebra book Kagome was studying from. A pang of guilt struck him. Maybe he had pushed her too hard? So this is all that she had time to do when she came back to her own time? Well, maybe…it isn't all THAT hard?  
  
Inu-Yasha tried to make sense of it.  
  
"What the heck? 'Pythagorean Theorem will allow you to find the distance?' Since when?" The door opened and Inu-Yasha jerked up from Kagome's bed.  
  
"And this is my room. Hojo? You OK?" Kagome asked, surprised by Hojo's spellbound look.  
  
"Who are you?" Inu-Yasha and Hojo asked in unison. Kagome started upon hearing Inu-Yasha's voice. Even though she had seen him near the well, she didn't think that he would be here-not that fast!  
  
"Well, yeah, like as if! Inu-Yasha's fast with just about everything he does. A half-demon anyway," Kagome thought to herself. (If this were in anime, a sweat drop would have already appeared.)  
  
"Uh…Inu-Yasha, this is Hojo. Hojo, this is Inu-Yasha." Hojo offered his hand to Inu-Yasha even though he was wondering what this boy, with dog-like ears, was doing on his date's bed. Evidently, Inu-Yasha doesn't think much of names because he definitely did not move to shake hands.  
  
"Sure. Hojo, was it? Just WHO are you?" Inu-Yasha asked, scowling.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"What, Kagome?"  
  
"Be nicer to Hojo! He's my date, OK?" Inu-Yasha's head jerked towards, away from Hojo for the first time since the door opened. Kagome blushed crimson.  
  
"Excuse me?" Inu-Yasha said coldly. All feelings of guilt now vanished from inside him. So. While everyone else was waiting and injured, she was here enjoying herself! Who gave her permission to come back and go out on a date ANYWAY?  
  
Kagome sensed a storm coming. She knew exactly what Inu-Yasha's thinking. He can go and enjoy himself with Kikyo and hold up everyone else, leave her behind but she can't go out on a date for the scarce time she is actually back in HER time? Who does he think he is? She left because of him in the first place. Hold on…no, she didn't!  
  
"No. No. It's just the part about him and Kikyo, not the leaving part. Right, I can go out with Hojo 'cause he spends time with Kikyo. Nothing else," Kagome thought determinedly to herself.  
  
"Hojo, is it?" Inu-Yasha asked. *oh ever so civilly ^_^* "Can you excuse us for a sec?" Inu-Yasha took hold of Kagome's arm and pushed him out the door and slammed the door in his face without waiting for his reply. Kagome fought out of his grip.  
  
"What the heck are you doing? You know what he would think with you holding me like that?"  
  
"Oh. You never flinched when you traveled on my back in the Warring States," Inu-Yasha replied coolly, even though his insides flamed with fury. "Well, you can't go on the date."  
  
"What?" Kagome screamed, shocked. "Since when do YOU get to decide what I do?"  
  
"Well…Sango, Shippo and Miroku are injured and we still have more shards to collect. We can't hold up and loosen the security because of you!"  
  
"My. My. You're a half-demon and you've got the Tetsusaiga. I think that I'm right in saying that you are more than capable of protecting a self-defensive monk, a demon-slaying warrior and a kitsunes!" Kagome shouted angrily. "I've never went against you seeing Kikyo. Why should you get to decide that I can't go out on a date when I'm back in my own time, huh?" A sharp knock came on the door.  
  
"Kagome, you need any help in there?" Hojo's anxious voice came through the door. Before she could reply, Inu-Yasha had already marched over to the door and grabbed Hojo. Kagome stood there, dumb-founded, until Inu-Yasha came back and locked the door.  
  
"What did you do with him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Tried to flush him down that thing you humans call a toilet. Didn't quite work so I locked him into the bathroom."  
  
"INU-YASHA! SIT!" Inu-Yasha hit the ground, back recovered fast enough to stop Kagome from going to the bathroom.  
  
"Well, I guess you only don't want to come back because I left you in that forest that day, huh? Well, stop being so selfish. Kikyo was in danger."  
  
"S-S-Selfish?" Kagome had to choke out her words in anger. Selfish. Yeah, right. She's selfish. AS IF. He was the selfish one.  
  
"Besides, we need you to collect the shards. We don't have time to loose."  
  
"You know what? Inu-Yasha, you are absolutely stupid aren't you? Huh?"  
  
"What?" Inu-Yasha asked, taken aback.  
  
"You just need me for the sixth sense I have for the shards. But I am only a mere reincarnation of the woman you love. Go ask Kikyo. She can see the shards much better than me," Kagome said. "Besides, she can fend for herself and would just love to hang off of you every time you guys go somewhere."  
  
"So this is about Kikyo? Really? She's already died once, I don't want to put her in danger again." Kagome snorted.  
  
"Yeah, and I am just worthless enough that it's OK to sacrifice my safety? Well, I'm sorry but, I don't think among the same lines. But, if you get lonely waiting for me, this oughta help. Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"   
  
"Wait!!!! Ow! Ow! Kagome!"  
  
"Just a tip. You love Kikyo, so why do you hang around and annoy me all the time. Might make her jealous. She's got all and, maybe more, of the qualities I have. I am her reincarnation, after all." With that, Kagome closed her door and headed towards the bathroom without a backwards glance.  
  
Inu-Yasha reflected on what she said. Kikyo did…ow…ask me about whether I loved Kagome. Ow. Could Kagome be right about Kikyo? But…ow…why do I hang around her so much? I know Kikyo can sense the shards, maybe better than her. Ow. Kikyo would help now that she knows the truth, but…ow…it just feels so natural to talk and work with Kagome. Kikyo seems like a dream. What happened 50 years ago merely seems like a nightmare. I forget that stuff…ow…when I'm with Kagome. She makes others feel so happy and light, but, with Kikyo, I feel burdened. I constantly think about Kagome's safety. But…ow…it can't be. She's right. She never interfered between Kikyo and me, why should I interfere between her and that Ho-person?  
  
"Because, she doesn't belong with him," a small voice in his heart answered.  
  
"Then where DOES she belong?" Inu-Yasha asked out loud. However scared he was of the answer, he knew what he wanted to say.  
  
"…with me," he whispered softly. However, his wonderful flashbacks of Kagome's soft nature were cut short by the SIT's he had not yet complied with. 


	6. Kagome's Love

Inu-Yasha was brooding back at the campsite. Sango and Miroku thinks that he just had another fight with Kagome. Shippo, though still sick, started thrashing at Inu-Yasha the best he could, ordering him not to anger Kagome anymore. However, he was oblivious to all that. He was trying to sort out all that he felt. He knew that he loved Kagome, not Kikyo. But, why the change? What changed in that short a time. Kagome's right, Kikyo had just about every quality she has.   
  
"Weird how I fell 'out of' love with one woman and fell, instead, in love with her reincarnation," Inu-Yasha thought, laughing at how ironic this all is. But, he knew he'd better talk to Kikyo, before Kagome came back, and get it over with.  
  
***  
  
Kagome came back from her date, anxious about the effect of so many SIT's. She was angry and had no idea then! She'll apologize to him. After Hojo dropped her off, she hurried to her room.  
  
"Inu-…-Yasha," she finished, downcasted. He'd left already. Probably meeting with Kikyo. Well, now that she's done with that date with Hojo, she might as well go back.  
  
Kagome took her shards and jumped through the well. As she climbed out the other side, she saw the now familiar forest. She walked on, but came to a stop at the God Tree. She remembered the first time she saw him, having played with his ears, and nearly shot down by arrows. She sighed.   
  
However, the memory of Inu-Yasha's life before he was pinned to the tree, 50 years ago, still made Kagome crumble inside. As she squatted down, she knew it would be to no avail to cheat herself anymore. She hadn't really wanted to go on that date, until Inu-Yasha came. But, he's not jealous, he just wants the jewel. She knew she loved him all along.  
  
"I just didn't want to admit it, is all," Kagome said softly to herself, fighting to keep her tears back. In her sorrow, she didn't notice the dark movement of something behind her until it was too late. It had captured her before she had so much as screamed. 


	7. Kagome's Choice

Inu-Yasha caught the scent of Kagome. He knew he should probably go back to the campsite and save the visit to Kikyo for later. He headed towards camp when he heard the familiar scream of Kikyo.  
  
"Should I follow her? Well, Kagome already went on her date so I don't think she'll mind that much," Inu-Yasha thought, doubling-back, chasing Kikyo's scent. He reached there to find Kikyo chained up on the wall. As he reached to pull out the Tetsusaiga, the prisoner next to Kikyo caught his eye. He gasped.  
  
"That's Kagome!" he thought. Then, he found the criminal-a toad demon, by the looks.  
  
"You. HOW DARE YOU?" Inu-Yasha lunged at the demon with the Tetsusaiga only to have the sword bounce off of him. The demon smirked.  
  
"Well, now. Inu-Yasha. I want to tell you, that, as you know, these types of chains can only be broken by their creators. Even your great sword, the Tetsusaiga cannot break through them. I offer you now with a choice."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You may pick one of these humans to take with you, unharmed, if you promise never to attack me or try and retrieve the others."  
  
"Why, you…" Inu-Yasha shouted, working up his anger again, but the demon held up his hand.  
  
"Now. Now. You get one of these humans for free, and you may pick. But, if you want both, there is a way…"  
  
"And, what is that?" *uh-oh. The bloods rushed to his head.*  
  
"Hand over the Tetsusaiga." Inu-Yasha looked at the sword in his hand. He knew who he wanted to save, but he can't leave Kikyo here either-not after the fact that she died because of him.  
  
***  
  
Kagome stirred and woke up to find the toad demon who kidnapped her talking calmly with someone. As her eyes came into focus, she realized the other person was Inu-Yasha!   
  
Even after hearing just a little of the conversation, she knew what had happened. Inu-Yasha probably wants to choose Kikyo, but feels that he still should try to save Kagome.  
  
"You bastard! And just what would you do if I don't choose one of them?"  
  
"Well, I'll choose for you then," the toad demon replied.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Why don't you just choose Kikyo? What am I to YOU, anyway?" Kagome shouted with tears in her eyes. As she lunged forward from the chain while shouting, Inu-Yasha caught streaks of red where the demon had attacked her when she was caught. His inside burned with fury.  
  
"You love her. There's no need for me. You don't have to feel like you need to save me, 'cause you don't! I'd rather stay here than have to step into you and Kikyo's love-life like I always due." Kagome laughed bitterly. "Bet you couldn't think of a better way to get rid of me, huh? Makes your life with her so much easier if Kagome's outta the way. That way you can kiss and embrace her all you want without annoying, pesty Kagome seeing you, too. I don't care about how she feels. Well, guess what? I don't care, either! I don't want to be saved!" Kagome knew that she was not making a convincing point. Tears streaked down from her eyes.  
  
"So this is what she thought of me," Inu-Yasha thought, feeling as if he'd been stabbed in the heart. "She thought all I cared about was Kikyo." He looked up just in time to see Kagome faint from lack of strength. However, as he marched forward to make his choice, the toad demon stopped him.  
  
"Well. Well. I see someone's picked your choices for you, Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Huh?" Inu-Yasha asked, not understanding what the toad meant. He brandished the Tetsusaiga once again, but the demon only smirked.  
  
"Take that dead miko," he said, motioning for the chains to release Kikyo and flown her at Inu-Yasha. 


	8. Her Heart

"Hey, wait a minute! I didn't choose her!" Inu-Yasha slid back a bit from the force of Kikyo thrown at her.  
  
"I'm not about to give this girl over," the toad demon motioned to Kagome, "not when she doesn't want to. It is HER choice, afterall. And, from what I understand, I just did you a favor, or two. Got rid of your problem and restored you your love and took your pest."  
  
"Well, if that's what you 'understand' then you understand NOTHING!" Inu-Yasha shouted, putting Kikyo down. "You know what. You can take her and let me have Kagome."  
  
"No. But the deal was sealed already." The toad demon walked towards Kagome and slashed at one of her arms. It collected the blood in little glass veils. Inu-Yasha's insides boiled with anger, yet, at the same time, he knew this was his fault. Kagome didn't want to come back-it's probably true then. Afterall, between being captured by a demon and staying between him and Kikyo she had chosen to be captured. She knew what pain and torture the demons created and still…  
  
"I hurt her THAT much…" Inu-Yasha thought to himself. "I hurt her enough that she'd rather stay with a demon!" However, when he looked up, Inu-Yasha found no toad demon or Kagome, they had disappeared. He was beginning to think this is all just a dream when he heard the toad demons voice.  
  
"If you want to know, I've gone away, but that girls blood will make the healthiest food for my children."  
  
For the first time ever, Inu-Yasha knew and felt fear.  
  
"Kagome…and it's all because of her. That ****ed *****."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ice Dagger-I assure you that Kagome will not die. Unfortunately for Kikyo fans, if there are even any, I am a VERY big KAGOME fan, so I won't let her die. I'm planning a happy ending.  
  
Thank you to anyone who reviewed!  
  
Sorry, I know it's a short chapter and all, but not that much goes into "Her Heart." I'm putting another one up as soon as I'm done TYPING it! Anyway, if you want me to update, please actually come back and read the update! I never got two reviews from anyone, except maybe a very few people. Thank you. Some as always-at least 7 reviews, though I'm putting up the next chap. anyway. But, if you readers give me 15 by the end of tomorrow, I'll update 4 chapters without requesting reviews! 


	9. For Kagome

Kikyo stirred. The last thing she remembered was being forcefully taken somewhere. She sat up on the grass and was comforted by Inu-Yasha's presence a few feet a away.  
  
"…****ed *****." Kikyo smiled. It was like 50 years ago. Inu-Yasha used to curse just about anyone under his breathe, anyone except her. It was kind of sweet in a sense. However, when she caught the next phrase, the smile froze.  
  
"That ***** caused all this for Kagome. Me too, but she was the one to entice me. Kikyo," Inu-Yasha spat at the last word. Kikyo froze. So, Inu-Yasha had been talking about her all along! But…what did she do to deserve this?  
  
However, the moment Inu-Yasha thought about Kagome's blood being collected, he knew. He'd have to hand over the Tetsusaiga. He didn't care if he got hurt or if this was one of Naraku's trap, he'll have to hand it over. With that, he started to head for the toad demon's scent. He heard a slight rustle behind him and turned to find Kikyo was up behind him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha…" He ignored her. Nothing but thoughts of Kagome can penetrate his mind now.   
  
***  
  
He finally caught up to the demon.  
  
"Hey, bastard!" The demon turned.  
  
"I'll give you the Tetsusaiga if you give me Kagome." He flinched to see dried blood on both her arms and the demon corking the last vial.  
  
"No. This girl is of higher value than I thought."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me the dead miko(priestess) and the sword and you can have her back."  
  
"What? So she's worth more when she's injured?"  
  
"Ungrateful wretch," Inu-Yasha thought to himself.  
  
"Well, then, go and leave her if you don't want her so much," the toad replied, smirking.  
  
"You can have the sword, but, for the miko, [he spat] I don't know whether she will." Before the toad demon could say anything, Kikyo walked over to him. Afterall, Inu-Yasha already showed that he didn't care, so why bother? She's used to torture, not to mentioned dieing once already. All this for Inu-Yasha and she's still not worth that girl to him! The toad smiled and threw Kagome at him. But, upon doing so, send forth a high blast of energy. Without the Tetsusaiga for a shield, the hanyou will be well injured, if not dead, and the girl…well, after that much blood was taken and so many bruises, not to mention full HUMAN blood, there wasn't much life in her anyway. He snickered and left with his new captive.  
  
******************************************************  
  
LeaMarie F. Rocket-Are you a Kouga fan? Because, as you know, Kouga didn't kidnap Kagome, not this time anyway *wink* *HINT* but he'll show up.  
  
I don't know, but is the common consent:  
  
~Kagome & Inu-Yasha ; Kikyo=dead  
  
or  
  
~Kagome & Kouga, or someone besides Inu-Yasha ; Inu-Yasha & Kikyo  
  
review me your opinion. I'm getting the feeling that not many Kikyo fans are out there reading this, but just to make sure! Review!  
  
Anyway, I can make Sango and Miroku, Rin and Sess come in, but the story centers around Inu+K+K however, maybe a sequel. But don't worry, they won't disappear.  
  
Sorry- spelled vial wrong in the last chapter. *sigh* 


	10. Kagome, Where Are You?

Kouga stopped short with his wolves. He was sure there was the smell of blood in the air.  
  
"Kagome's blood?"  
  
***  
  
"What happened here?" Kouga thought, looking at the scarred trunks of trees, obviously having just survived an attack of great energy. His eyes fell upon Inu-Yasha, who lay over Kagome, probably trying to shield her from whatever attack there was. Both were unconscious, but, happily and unhappily, and alive. He took hold of Kagome and dragged her out from under Inu-Yasha with great difficulty.  
  
"Well, at least you did something right, dog-face. She won't be alive from that blast if you hadn't shielded her. Never thought a hanyou will still have enough power to stay alive." He sighed. "Just gonna have to kill you, dog-face." He turned to take Kagome back to his pack when he found himself face-to-face with a Naraku.  
  
"You." Kouga's voice was that of the utmost loathing.  
  
"Yes…me." Naraku said in his calm voice, smirking.  
  
"Why, you…" He launched an attack at Naraku who deflected it easily.  
  
"Now. Now. Control your temper. No need to get into violence," Naraku laughed. As Kouga lunged at him, once again, he hit him with a blast of his own energy.  
  
"That ought to keep you in place for a while. Now, for my prize…" Naraku picked up the still unconscious Kagome and left.  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha stirred.  
  
"K-Kagome?" he whispered, waiting for his eyes to snap back into focus. He smelt the air, no scent of Kagome! He jumped up, searching the ground. Kagome was here but definitely not now. He caught two other scents, both of which made his insides boil.  
  
"Naraku and that wimpy wolf." He growled even worse when he saw Kouga's limp figure on the ground. Kagome's absence made him want to kill Kouga even more. He took hold of Kouga's shoulders and started to shake the wolf-demon's body.  
  
"Yo! What did you do with Kagome, you wimpy-wolf???? If you hurt her, you will seriously PAY FOR THAT!!! WHERE'S KAGOME? ANSWER ME!!!!!" Kouga stirred from the noise, aching all over. The last thing he remembered was the light from Naraku's spell. He swore under his breathe. That ****ing thing escaped AGAIN! He was brought out of his thoughts by Inu-Yasha's repeated shouting.  
  
"Huh? Kagome, what?" Then he gasped. He looked around. Kagome's definitely not there. He sniffed the air.  
  
"You know, my senses are as good as yours, and I did those simple checks already," Inu-Yasha said coldly.  
  
"Well, can't trust a hanyou, can I?" Kouga replied. ***At which point all Inu-Yasha fans came crashing in and hits him on the head-just kidding, hehe. ^_^***  
  
"Feh. Anyway, WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME????"  
  
"I didn't do anything, dog-face! If I had, I wouldn't be here, except," he snickered, "maybe to murder you while you slept there. You are really irresponsible, letting other people do what they want with YOUR woman while you were sleeping!" Inu-Yasha glared at him.  
  
"I'm asking for the last time, w-h-e-r-e i-s K-a-g-o-m-e?"  
  
"I don't have her. I should be the one asking that question," Kouga replied, turning on Inu-Yasha. "You know, I heard about that dead miko. You should just give up on Kagome, she's mine."  
  
"And, just WHAT makes you think that?" Curling his claws into a dangerous fist.  
  
"For one, I don't have a dead girlfriend coming up to interfere, nor do I cheat on her and kiss my ex in the forest behind her back. Well, not really behind her back, more like a ***** who doesn't know she saw you." Kouga smirked. "All valid reasons, huh?" Inu-Yasha said nothing. He knew everything was true. And, for the first time, he felt that Kouga did deserve Kagome more than he did. But, anyway, it's about where Kagome went, not who gets her!  
  
"Well, you wimpy-wolf, where's Kagome?"  
  
"She…She seriously isn't with you?" Kouga said, suddenly felt a streak of panic.  
  
"What kind of ***** do you take me for? If she's with me, I'd be by her side right now, not questioning you through that thick skull of yours!" Suddenly, the same conclusion clicked in both minds. Both looked up into the sky towards where the evil aura was strongest and whispered the same despicable word under their breathe:  
  
"Naraku."  
  
**************************  
  
OH!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry, made a slight typo in My Heart-very importante! OK, for those of you TOO LAZY to recheck the chapter, it should say:  
  
~"Well, if that's what you 'understand' then you understand NOTHING!" Inu-Yasha shouted, putting Kikyo down. "You know what. You can take her and let me have Kagome."~ Sorry, the last Kagome I typed a 'Kikyo'- Eh, hehe. PLEASE DON'T THROW TOMATOES AT ME!!!!!  
  
It's best to check around 4 PM Eastern Time, 'cause the daily updates usually show up by then. I've seen loads of reviews on chapter 9 when 10 was up too. But you don't have to. Remember, I have to wait for maintenance to put up the new chapters!!!!!!  
  
Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Unfortunately, I only got 11, not 15, so I'll put up the next this and another chapter. For these two, no reviews necessary, but after that 10-the real chapter, not NOTICE, and 11 are up, reviews better come filing in! no less than 7. 


	11. Naraku's Trap

Naraku sat on his bed, thinking of all the plans he can do, using Kagome. He knew he may profit more from his first one, but the second plan may offer the chance of a lifetime, breaking that despicable girl's spirit, more than Inu-Yasha had, of course. ***Everyone-throw eggs at him!!!!!*** He smirked. Inu-Yasha had unknowingly helped him more than anyone else could have.  
  
"That hanyou's lingering feelings for Kikyo had destroyed most of Kagome's spirit. Another twist and perhaps she'll just be where I want her to be," Naraku thought.  
  
"Megami." A female servant came in.  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"Take this girl and put her in the one of the bedrooms. She's dirty. Lay out some clothes for her. As for her own ones, lay them roughly all over the floor."  
  
"But, my lord…"  
  
"Do you dare question my orders?" Naraku asked, with a hint of danger in his voice.  
  
"No, sire." Megami took the girl, wondering at her master's odd instructions.  
  
***  
  
Kagome stirred. She looked up to find herself in an unfamiliar room. The last thing she remembered was the Inu-Yasha choosing Kikyo over herself.  
  
"Is this…its den? Ay!" She discovered that her clothes were strewn all over the floor and she herself was wearing nothing. The door slid open and Megami came in.  
  
"You are awake, Mistress." Kagome started at this title before reminding herself that 'mistress' is used differently 500 years ago.  
  
"Not that differently," goes the little voice in her head. Kagome mentally squashed it this time.  
  
"Here are your clothes, My Lady." Megami gave Kagome the clothing her master gave her. Kagome was sure that she smelt Naraku's scent in the kimono but put it on, nevertheless.  
  
"Here, you're ready to see the master. You've been asleep for a long time. Ever since…" Megami clasped her hand over her mouth, remembering not to talk about that.  
  
"Since what?"  
  
"Ah…nothing, my lady. The lord wishes to speak to you."  
  
***  
  
Naraku awaited Kagome's arrival. His servants already told him of her awakening. He smirked at the idea of her face when she finds out.  
  
"Ah…my dear. Leave us." The servants retreated, leaving Kagome with Naraku. She gasped.  
  
"You…" there was a trace of fear in her voice.  
  
"You set the toad demon against us?"  
  
"So she doesn't know that Inu-Yasha risked his life for her. Hmmm…even better. The poor hanyou," Naraku thought nastily.  
  
"Well, my dear, how do you like your new home?"  
  
"Since when was I 'dear' to you? This place won't be 'home' for long, not after Inu-Yasha rescues me."  
  
"Oh. Really? He's already chosen Kikyo, though."  
  
"Yeah, but he wants the Shikon no Tama as much as you. He…He needs me to find the jewel shards."  
  
"Surely you know that you are only the reincarnation of one who does. With Kikyo, why would he need you?" There was silence in the room. Naraku snickered, knowing that he had both defeated and convinced his victim.  
  
"Now. You know Onigumo's secret and his desire for Kikyo, do you not? Well, I have decided to satisfy his desire with Kikyo's re-incarnation." He gave Kagome a moment for this to set in. Her eye's widened in terror as she analyzed what Naraku had said.  
  
"No…You wouldn't…"  
  
"I think I have already," Naraku answered, highly amused at how gullible Kagome was-playing right into his hands.  
  
"You…You…wouldn't dare. You…couldn't have." However, Kagome was less convinced when she reflected back to her clothes strewn on the floor.  
  
"Well, now. You can leave and go back to Inu-Yasha and see what he says," Naraku laughed out loud. "Go ahead, nothing will bar your way."  
  
"He's kidding. He's just trying to intimidate me," Kagome thought to herself. But, the moment she stepped outside of his castle, with nothing blocking her way, she knew. Naraku hadn't been kidding. He had satisfied Onigumo's desires through her. With that, she broke, knowing that this knowledge had only struck a nerve that was set by Kikyo and Inu-Yasha's love. She had fallen into her own heart's trap. She just hoped that one day she'll wake up and find that this was all just a dream.  
  
**************************************  
  
Yes, I know. Don't we all just want to KILL Naraku. Um, if you didn't get the Onigumo's desire parts, cause I don't want to make it too public, (I'm not that comfortable writing that stuff), then email me in your review and I'll explain, 'k? (Hope readers know that Naraku was INTIMIDATING her. Didn't really...well...you know!)  
  
Reviews! I need them! Get them into my mailbox. See? I'm holding onto the deal. You give me enough reviews, next thing I'm typing my hand off for your next chapter. I've put up this extra one today! SO, you get it!  
  
~And, any Sailor Moon fans, I posted a SM fanfic. It should show up after the 24-hour update. Enjoy! 


	12. Kagome's Return

"It's nothing. Just leave it. Ow!" Inu-Yasha cried out restlessly as Sango treated his wounds.  
  
"Stay still. You have to recover first to be useful for looking for Kagome," Sango rebuked. In the seriousness of the situation, Miroku wasn't even taking advantage of the opportunities to allow his hands to wonder. He sighed. As he looked the other way, he suddenly gasped.  
  
"What?" Sango and Inu-Yasha said in unison, looking his way.  
  
"K-Kagome!" Miroku stuttered. However, neither was still listening to him. Both had saw Kagome's figure approaching them in the distance. Inu-Yasha stood up and Sango didn't bother to stop him, or to tell him to put his shirt on. (***blush***) He raced forward to Kagome, stopping short a few yards from her. He wondered at her clothing. She was dressed in a kimono, like Sango's clothing, and her normal weird clothing were no where in sight.  
  
Kagome didn't even notice. Her eyes looked at the ground in front of her but never really seeing anything. The shock of Naraku's actions still flared in her mind. A soft voice reached her ears.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked, scared by her haunted look.  
  
"In-Inu-Yasha?" her voice shook. He wondered what could possibly have caused this dramatic change in his Kagome. No longer bright happy and optimistic, she seemed broken…beaten.  
  
"What happened? Did…Did Naraku hurt you?" Inu-Yasha asked. Kagome turned away.  
  
"P-Please…Don't ask me any questions," Kagome bit her lips.  
  
"What did he do to you? Tell me! I'll make him pay if he hurt you," Inu-Yasha said in a low voice.  
  
"J-Just leave me alone, please!" Kagome cried, tears streaming out of her eyes.  
  
"Kag…ome." He sighed. "Well, whatever it was, I'm just sorry that I wasn't there to protect you." He pulled her close into an embrace. Sango and Miroku blushed at this scene before them, that is, until Miroku's lecherous hand wondered.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango cried, hitting Miroku on the head with the first-aid box Kagome brought. Kagome smiled faintly though her eyes stayed sad.  
  
***  
  
"What's wrong with Kagome? She seems so out of it ever since she returned," Sango asked Inu-Yasha quietly.  
  
"I don't know. She asked me to not question her about Naraku."  
  
"The poor girl's in shock. But, I wonder what happened to do that. Kagome's been captured loads of times before, but never ended up like this," the monk pondered. Shippo sighed.  
  
"What if she never returns back to normal?"  
  
"Well, there is a way to test whether she's normal, midget."  
  
"What, Inu-Yasha? Would you do it, PLEASE?" He sighed. Walking over to her, Inu-Yasha pondered their previous conversation.  
  
"Uh. Kagome?" he shook her a little to catch her attention. She started.  
  
"Oh. Inu-Yasha, it's you." Kagome faked calmness but he saw through it.  
  
"Who'd you think it was?"  
  
"Uh…what were you saying?"  
  
"Do you need to go back to your time? You mentioned another one of those tests, uh…last time." Kagome's fake calm disappeared. She was clutching herself in terror. Biting her hand to try to keep calm. Inu-Yasha was startled by this behavior and so was the rest of the group.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
"No. No. Please, don't make me go back. No. My tests can wait. The-The sh-shards are more important. What if N-…" She couldn't go on from here. Deep down, she was terrorized by even his name. Softly, she sobbed again, reliving the short time she spent in his castle.  
  
"It's-It's OK. Kagome, I won't force you back!" Inu-Yasha was clearly alarmed. Just WHAT had happened to cause Kagome this make terror? She's never been terrified of Naraku before? He couldn't help glance at the sky, hoping to find his answer there.  
  
*****************************************  
  
OK. No more FORCED reviews. If you don't want to review, you don't have to. Though, it would be VERY nice if you do. ***HINT HINT HINT*** PLEASE REVIEW   
  
But I will put up the next chapter when I'm done, even if you people don't review.   
  
Anyway. I will be putting up a Sailor Moon fanfiction. My other one was taken off. So, if any SM fans here can check back in a week or so, maybe less, for a SM fanfic. 


	13. The Terror Returns

The group continued in their journey. Everyone was worried about Kagome. Her reaction to going home confirmed their suspicion that she REALLY wasn't herself. Inu-Yasha secretly thought that this had to do with Naraku.  
  
He probably threatened Kagome! Well, I won't stand to let him do that. Still…Kagome…she never took any threats seriously, so why, Naraku?  
  
"Let's make camp," Miroku said, staring up at the darkening sky.  
  
"Me and Kagome will go gather some wood, 'k, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha offered. Kagome snapped out of her trance. She looked at Inu-Yasha for a second without really seeing him. '…gather…wood…' The phrase reminded her of something. That time, right before she left last time-the time where Inu-Yasha had wondered off to Kikyo. She shuddered. Then, suddenly, she remembered something. Not wanting to ask it in front of so many people, she agreed to gather some woods with Inu-Yasha.  
  
***  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah, Kagome?"  
  
"Where's Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha's claws tightened at the sound of the miko's name. "I mean…where did she go after the demon attacked? I…I haven't seen her lately." Inu-Yasha was surprised.  
  
She doesn't remember that I gave the Tetsusaiga and Kikyo to save her? Well, duh…dumbo, she was unconscious.  
  
"Kagome…" he didn't want to say it. He remembered last time when Kikyo was caught because he chose to save her instead. Mentioning it will only make her feel guilty.   
  
"Don't mention it," he instructed himself mentally.  
  
"She…the demon overpowered me. She was caught," he answered, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"But…but the demon…it said that as long as you left it alone, it won't do anything," she said slowly, trying to analyze this. "No! Inu-Yasha! We have to get her," Kagome said, clutching Inu-Yasha's arm. "We may be too late if we don't go now. The demon was sent by Naraku. He probably thought that it will be too hard to get Kikyo from you, so he was…satisfied with me," she trailed off.  
  
"What's she talking about? Naraku couldn't have sent the demon. If he did and wanted Kikyo, why bother taking Kagome?" he thought.  
  
"Wait a minute, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"But. Can't the Tetsusaiga beat the monster. Wait…where's your Tetsusaiga? I…I…don't remember you having it ever since I came back!" Kagome said, searching with her eyes for a place he could've hidden the Tetsusaiga. Then, not finding it, she looked back up at him. "What…What happened to the Tetsusaiga?" she asked shakily.  
  
"If you don't remember, all for the better. I won't remind you," he said.  
  
Was Inu-Yasha mad at her? No, but…she didn't do anything, did she?  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you mad at me, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, suddenly a bit scared. Inu-Yasha looked confused.  
  
Why does she think that he's MAD at her? Suddenly, Kagome gasped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's…It's the new moon," Kagome answered in a hushed whisper. Inu-Yasha cursed. Why didn't he remember that it was a new moon? And, out in the woods all alone with Kagome! If Kagome gets in any danger, he'll never forgive himself.  
  
A sinister laugh came above the two of them. Without needing to see, both could tell that it was Naraku. Kagome breathed sparsely, clutching harder onto Inu-Yasha, who stood in a protective stance over her. He was going to protect her with his life even without the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Hehe. Inu-Yasha. How stupid of you to give up the Tetsusaiga. Now, even with her here, you can't protect her."  
  
"I thought you just wanted Kikyo. Since you have her, why torture Kagome?"  
  
"Since when, do I have Kikyo, too?" Naraku asked, a smirk pasted on his face.  
  
"Why, YOU…" Inu-Yasha was suddenly caught by the sound behind him. He turned to face Kagome. "Kagome?" Kagome put her hand up to her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. She was shaking all over. Suddenly, he had the urge again to ask what happened. "Naraku, what did you do to her?"  
  
Naraku laughed sinisterly again. "Oh. You are well acquainted with Onigumo's desire for your beloved Kikyo, are you not? Indeed, I satisfied his desire with the reincarnation of your love-Kagome," he answered calmly. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened in terror and anger when Naraku's words sank in.  
  
"You…You…" he could find no words to express his anger. Instead, he turned to Kagome and hugged her close, suddenly more afraid of loosing her than ever. "I'm so sorry, Kagome! I should've been there to protect you when he…he…" Kagome's sobs were barely audible but her whole body shook from fear.  
  
"Now, hanyou. Hand her over or I will have to hurt you!" Naraku's face suddenly became threatening.  
  
"I'll never hand her over to you-YOU BASTARD! How dare you even touch her!" He rose in anger. Naraku only laughed at his sickening sentimentality. Sending out a minor blast of energy was enough to knock the hanyou-now human- Inu-Yasha to the ground. As he lay unconscious, Naraku picked up Kagome and moved towards his castle. With the last desperate attempt of alerting Sango and Miroku of Inu-Yasha's danger, she screamed. She was cut off by Naraku's hand over her mouth, making her faint.  
  
***************************************  
  
Sorry some of my recent chapters are, well, a bit short. I'm trying to get the chapters of my Sailor Moon fanfiction up, leaving me with less time for Inu-Yasha. I will be putting up new chapters soon.  
  
Aoi Tenshi Inu-Promise you that Kagome will recover. (Once she finds out that Naraku is only bluffing about, well, you know...)  
  
But, just to buy me some time, I want 20 reviews from 20 DIFFERENT users before putting up my next chapter. ^_^ Not all that sorry for the cliff-hanger. I'll post my SM one soon enough. Patience! Just get htose reviews into my mailbox, and, well, I'll get the chapter up. I swear I will make the next one long enough to be worthy of the 20 reviews I want. 


	14. Liar Liar, Pants on Fire! glare glare

"That's Kagome's scream!" Sango said, after she and Miroku had heard the distant scream.  
  
"Oh no! Tonight's the new moon! How could we have forgotten? I knew it was taking them too long to get wood. I just thought they were talking," Miroku said, following Sango hurriedly into the woods.  
  
***  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Sango screamed as she saw the limp figure of Inu-Yasha on the ground. Miroku quickly scanned the forest around them.  
  
"Like we expected. Kagome's not here." He sighed. Then, sensing the evil aura around them, both realized in unison.  
  
"Naraku." ***Hey, that little phrase seems populaire! OK. OK. So, I like writing that.***  
  
***  
  
Kagome woke up in the same room as last time. She screamed in terror. But, after calming down as much as she could, Kagome was suddenly worried about Inu-Yasha. Was he OK? Did her scream alert Sango and Miroku like it was meant to? She turned towards the window. The sun was beginning to rise. She turned as the door creaked open to see the same female servant as last time.  
  
"She didn't want to tell me what happened last time," Kagome thought suddenly. "Could she…have known what Naraku did? Or…was this long planned or very often in occurrence."  
  
"What's your name," Kagome asked the startled maid.  
  
"M-Megami."  
  
"And, you serve Naraku?"  
  
"Who?" Kagome suddenly realized that Sango told her Naraku took over a human lord's body when she saw the confused face of Megumi.  
  
"Oh. No one. I meant. What did your lord instruct you to do with me?"  
  
"Oh, Mistress, whatever you wish."  
  
"Absolute freedom in his castle?"  
  
"You are the Lord's Mistress, are you not? Afterall, then, you are second in this castle only to him," Megami answered, secretly laughing at the fact that this woman didn't understand her place.  
  
"Well, then. Will you tell me what happened last time I was here?" Kagome asked. The maid suddenly looked frightened.  
  
"No, Mistress," she answered, "The lord forbade me to tell you."  
  
"You want your life? I won't tell the lord that you told me, but I can tell him that you displease me." Megami shuddered, realizing the real power this girl held in her hands.  
  
"Well, I don't know all that much. I mean, I wasn't in front of your door the whole time that you slept, but I'd say nothing really, except that you slept for a long while." Kagome turned sharply at her words.  
  
***  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked worriedly. It was already sunrise, but he still hadn't recovered all that well. Finally, after an hour, he stirred.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked, jumping onto his head the moment he was conscious. ***Uh-oh. !_! *** Inu-Yasha's first instinct was punching Shippo's head. When Shippo got off of him, he sat up. Then, recalling what happened last night, he stood up in shock.  
  
"Shippo, leave me with Miroku and Sango," Inu-Yasha told the young kitsune. For the first time ever, Shippo followed his order.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku asked urgently.  
  
"Onigumo. Remember him?"  
  
"The human half of Naraku?" Sango asked. Inu-Yasha nodded.  
  
"Remember the desires he had for Kikyo? Well, Naraku said he satisfied his human half's desire with Kagome," he told them. His voice cracked and he broke down, letting tears fall for the first time.  
  
"No," Sango said in disbelief as the implied meaning sunk in.  
  
"No wonder Kagome was so silent and different when she came back," Inu-Yasha said, remembering the fear and terror in her eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute, Inu-Yasha. If, well, if Naraku did…well…did do that to Kagome, wouldn't he leave his scent on her?" Miroku asked slowly, thinking of the only hope left.  
  
"Yeah, sure. But why the HELL WOULD THAT MATTER?" Inu-Yasha asked. They don't understand! Kagome getting hurt like that was all HIS fault. If he hadn't been stupid enough to choose Kikyo, then this would've never happened. He should've been there to protect her from Naraku.  
  
As Inu-Yasha was absorbed in his own thoughts, Sango realized what Miroku thought of.  
  
"But, you never smelt Naraku's scent after Kagome came back, or else you would've told us. Wouldn't that mean that Naraku…" Inu-Yasha looked up at Sango, who was beginning to smile at the fact that there may be a happy ending to the sad event. Inu-Yasha let the meaning of Sango's words sink in.  
  
"…was bluffing," he finished for her, cursing himself for his own stupidity.  
  
********************************  
  
I told you that I'd get the truth in there. Not for Kagome though. I need her uncertainty a little longer. SORRY!  
  
OK. Back to the 7 more reviews thingy.  
  
OH! READ THIS!!!!!!!! IMPORTANTE!!!!!!!!  
  
I have a new story in my series on the Lover-Pairs in Inu-Yasha. Similar to a sequel, but not regarding this one. 'K. So the spoiler on what happens in the end, but very minimal right now. ALL FOR Sess (^_^ FLUFFY) and Rin! Called Lord and Lady! Check it out! 


	15. Kikyo's Goodbye

As Kagome thought about the possibility of Naraku lieing, he sent for her. She walked boldly into his room. Naraku rose his eyebrows at this change in the girl's spirit. He wondered at what could have happened.  
  
"Perhaps Megami admitted that I never entered her room?" he thought. "No matter, she wasn't there forever so she couldn't say for the full time." He smirked.  
  
"Your lieing," Kagome told Naraku. Naraku tensed but did not let go of the smirk. He walked up to Kagome and slapped her. Kagome fell to the ground from the impact of that smack. Could it be possible that she guessed wrong. Naraku took hold of her by the cuffs and slapped her again.  
  
"I don't appreciate being called a liar," Naraku hissed, almost squeezing the life out of Kagome with his hand. Still not recovered from the toad demon's attack and lack of blood, Kagome fainted.  
  
"Then you'd better get used to it," Inu-Yasha said, banging the door off. Naraku looked and saw exactly what he wanted.  
  
"My…My…ought to control your temper more, hanyou," Naraku spat out. "You don't have the Tetsusaiga so you can't do anything. None of your weapons can break my shield. Only one person in your group could, and," Naraku smiled unpleasantly, "she's unconscious."  
  
"What did you do to her?" Inu-Yasha cried out.  
  
"Oh. Nothing really. Just what I had said."  
  
"You were lieing. You didn't really."  
  
"Caught on, did you? But that's too late. I'm ready to do what I want," Naraku said, making a very powerful shield. Inu-Yasha sprang along with his companions, but rebounded off the shield. Naraku, liking how his work turned out, cupped open Kagome's mouth and poured a purplish liquid down her throat. When that was done, he laughed again.  
  
"What did you do?" Inu-Yasha asked angrily, not noticing that a dark figure was lurking near the shield.  
  
"I fed her Kikyo's deadliest poison," Naraku said. Joyous about what he'd just completed, he didn't notice that someone had broken he's force field.  
  
"Kikyo would never give you her poisons," Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Oh. Well then, I was smart enough to steal the stuff she anointed her arrows-" Naraku turned at the rustling sound behind him. Kikyo had picked up Kagome. Cursing, Naraku aimed an energy blast at them. But Kikyo had already put the Tetsusaiga between Kagome's hands, making its own powerful shield. Kikyo moved until they were on Inu-Yasha's side and handed him Kagome. She had sorted out her feelings and Inu-Yasha's love for Kagome had been accepted.  
  
"W-Wait, Kikyo," Inu-Yasha cried out, running after the miko. The others followed suit.  
  
"Hm. That's not like them. None of them tried to do or hurt me after Kikyo appeared."  
  
***  
  
"K-Kikyo, wait," Inu-Yasha called out, finally grabbing hold of her arm. She turned.  
  
"W-Why did…why did…" he stared uncomfortably at Sango and the others. Taking the hint, the three walked away.  
  
After they disappeared, he made to resume his question.  
  
"You mean why did I save her?" Kikyo asked, cutting him short. All he could do was nod.  
  
"I don't hate her or you really. I've sorted out my feelings. You are a different person now," Kikyo touched Inu-Yasha's doggy ears lightly, as if remembering an old memory ears ago. "The Inu-Yasha that I loved and loved me died the day I shot him fifty years ago and so did I. The Inu-Yasha that exists now is a new person and new being and so is Kagome. Kagome isn't my reincarnation. My soul maybe, still resides in her, but it went through a change, too. It changed into her soul. I'm going to look for MY Inu-Yasha somewhere down there." Inu-Yasha knew Kikyo meant hell. "I don't need to drag him down there, he already is." Kikyo took one last look at the pair of lovers and waved goodbye before going through the crack in the ground and vanishing forever.  
  
Inu-Yasha, affected deeply by this, hadn't remember to ask for an anecdote.  
  
He headed towards where the others were, thinking about his unanswered questions.  
  
"So, did she tell you the anecdote?" Miroku asked uncomfortably.  
  
"What?" Inu-Yasha asked, suddenly remembering. "NO!!!!!! I forgot!!!! Shoot! **** it!!!!!!" 


	16. Back from the Gates of Hell

Shippo, upon hearing this, began beating the sh** out of the poor hanyou, or tried as hard as a cute little kitsune could. *hehe* And, for the first time, the hanyou didn't try to stop him. He was thinking, cursing himself for not finding the cure from Kikyo.  
  
"Come on. Let's go, Inu-Yasha," Miroku said.  
  
"To where?" he snapped back.  
  
"Kaede's."  
  
"If one person can heal someone who'd drank Kikyo's poison-it's her sister," Sango said, holding Kirara. Inu-Yasha nodded dumbly and complied.  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha hurried into Kaede's hut.  
  
"Yo! Hag! You here?" Kaede sighed.  
  
"What is it Inu-…" her voice trailed off when she saw Kagome. From the way she looked, Kaede was certain that Kagome had suffered from her sister's poison. She hurried up to Inu-Yasha and ordered him to lay her down.  
  
"This is bad," Kaede informed everyone.  
  
"Duh! We know THAT already," Inu-Yasha said irritably.  
  
"But…don't you know of any cures, Lady Kaede?" Sango asked.  
  
"My sister's poisons are the strongest in this world. Not even I can find a cure. I may find one in a month or so, from careful examinations of Kagome, but then…" Kaede looked wistfully at the young girl, "it'll be too late. This was the poison that Kikyo used to put on her arrow to kill demons and monsters who came after the Shikon no Tama." Kaede sighed. "She would've used her deadliest poison for that."  
  
Inu-Yasha jerked up when he heard this. Taking hold of Kaede and shaking her.  
  
"What did you just SAY?"  
  
"T-That that's the deadliest poison."  
  
"NO! BEFORE THAT!"  
  
"Kikyo used this on her arrow tips when she aimed for the monsters after the Shikon no T-…" Inu-Yasha never heard the rest. He bounded out of the hut, straining his memory.  
  
***  
  
He arrived at a peaceful meadow. He remembered how it had been a coincidence that he met Kikyo here and her cures can ALL be found here. He screwed his eyes in concentration…  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"The purple group to your right and the golden one next to that," Kikyo told him, smiling.  
  
…  
  
"These? The red ones and blues ones and that center group?" he asked her dumbly.  
  
"Yep." She smiled. "The cure's just missing a few more ingredients."  
  
"Which?"  
  
"Oh. Hyacinths I keep at home…and," at this point Kikyo nicked her finger. He hurried up to her to stop her bleeding for her, though she only smiled.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"OK. The purple ones to the right," he hurried over to get purple ones and the golden ones next to it.  
  
"Then, the center group and the red and blue ones," he sighed and crouched over, working furiously.  
  
"OK. Hyacinths…Kaede's hut," Inu-Yasha cried triumphantly, as if he'd just discovered how to make a time-machine. *not that he knows what THAT is. WHAM! Why!!!! OSUWARI!!!! Hehe.*  
  
***  
  
"Where'd Inu-Yasha hurry off to?" Sango asked. At a time like this, the monk had given up on being a pervert.  
  
"There he is," Miroku pointed to the huffing and puffing *big bad wolf!* Inu-Yasha.  
  
He cradled the ingredients like treasures and laid them on the ground before Kaede.  
  
"Do you have any hyacinths?" he ignored all the questioning glances. Kaede said nothing and went to get some, ordering everyone else with work to do.  
  
***  
  
When Kaede returned, Inu-Yasha informed her that these were the ingredients. However, Kaede frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're missing an ingredient."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Kikyo always have an odd number of ingredients in her antidote. Recount your memory what she did." Inu-Yasha fidgeted uncomfortably. Taking this sign, Sango and Miroku, who was dragging a crying Shippo, walked out of the hut.  
  
Sighing, Inu-Yasha talked. When he came to the end, Kaede suddenly cried out in excitement.  
  
"That's it! Get Sango!" Inu-Yasha obeyed.  
  
***  
  
"Sango, Kaede wants you." Sango looked up in surprise, then followed Inu-Yasha in.  
  
"Sango. I need a little of your blood."  
  
"'K." With that, Kaede nicked Sango's little finger and squeezed a few drops of blood into the boiling water along with all the other ingredients.  
  
"Thanks. This should heal Kagome. Here are some bandages for your finger. You can leave now." Sango nodded, and walked out of the hut to bring the relieving news to her friends.  
  
***  
  
"Lady Kaede?" A village women came into the hut, with an anxious look on her face.  
  
"Yes, Megumi?"  
  
"My baby daughter. She's getting worse." Kaede nodded.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I get the necessary stuff." The young lady nodded and left.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. Feed another cup to Kagome once it cools down. A second cup should be able to cure her." He nodded as he walked Kaede leave.  
  
***  
  
"Where am I? Last I remember, it was…Naraku's castle," Kagome thought, still not quite conscious. Then, she saw a dark figure looming over her.  
  
"No! Stop it!" She fought furiously against Naraku.  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha was wrestling a kicking Kagome.  
  
"Kagome. You have to drink this!"  
  
"No! Get away from me!" Thinking of no other way to do this, Inu-Yasha grabbed hold of her shoulder, trying to force her to get up and drink the medicine. In her desperation, Kagome slapped him. He winced and brought back his hand.  
  
"Stop it! DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU!" Inu-Yasha dropped the cup when he heard this. It smashed, spraying liquid all over him. Then, mechanically, he got up and got another one. After filling it. He sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome. Wake up!" Kagome fidgeted.  
  
"That was Inu-Yasha's voice!" she thought. Then, slowly becoming conscious, her eyes began to focus. She saw the familiar red cloth of Inu-Yasha's fire-rat coat. Looking over, she saw him holding out a cup to her. She noticed that the Tetsusaiga was lieing in the corner. As she accepted the cup of medicine, she looked around.  
  
"This is Kaede's hut!" she thought.  
  
"I'll go and tell the others you're awake."  
  
***  
  
Sango hurried towards Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Is…Is she…"  
  
"She just woke up," Inu-Yasha said, trying to be cheerful. Miroku and Shippo hurried in, but Sango stopped at the door. She turned around at Inu-Yasha's retreating back, sure that something happened in the hut. He didn't seem like his normal self.  
  
"So sad…" she thought, wondering whether she should follow him. However, when Kagome called her name, she went inside instead.  
  
**********************  
  
Hiya! OK. That would probably be my second or third to last chapter. I'm still typing. How do you reviewers like that? This story will end soon, but I've already started it's sequel! Actually, I started a while ago. The sequel is a big Rin and Fluffy/Sess, but it includes Kag X Inu here and there, and a hint of Sa... well, you'll see. If you want to read the sequel, since it's almost over, the title is:  
  
Lord and Lady  
  
Also, since I'm working on a LOT of new fanfics, I take a while to update. So, you can amuse yourself with my TOTAL HUMOR crossover of Inu-Yasha/Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon. HUMOR HUMOR HUMOR. The title is:  
  
New Life, New School, New Problems, New Foes  
  
(Exactly what the title says.) 


	17. Love from My Soul

Kagome wandered around. She hadn't seen Inu-Yasha ever since he found the herbs needed to save her. She wondered why he was so silent and refused meeting her eyes. He only did that when he secretly met with Ki…  
  
"Maybe THAT'S what he did," she thought, downcasted, "but I wouldn't have minded THAT much. He could at least talk to me. Oh well, I'll tell him that I don't mind so he'll talk to me again."  
  
***  
  
He caught a whiff of Kagome's scent nearby and knew he should leave soon. If he didn't she'll just osuwari (sit) him and find him. But still, he couldn't bring himself to leave.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Please come out!"  
  
***  
  
She seriously considered sitting him out of a tree he's hiding in. But…it wouldn't make him talk to her, only madder at her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Please! Will you stop avoiding me?" Then, lowering her volume, "Am I really that despicable?" Inu-Yasha's heart pained when he heard this. Sighing, he jumped out of his tree to find her.  
  
***  
  
"Inu-…"  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome was startled. She never thought he'd comply with her wishes.  
  
"Why…why have you been ignoring me?"  
  
"You know why."   
  
"If it's Kikyo. I don't care if you've seen her or whatever." Kagome toed the ground. Inu-Yasha smirked to himself. He never told her that she was the one that he loved. All the better, since she seemed to have an aversion to him.  
  
"Saved myself loads of humiliation," he thought.  
  
Kagome noticed the streaming emotions on his face and wondered at it. When he didn't answer, a horrifying thought suddenly struck her.  
  
"You…you've decided to…to go with her down to…" she trailed off, no longer able to speak.  
  
"Why would you care?" His words cut her like sharp knives.  
  
"Inu…" Kagome had turned to talk to him but he'd already headed back towards the campsite, ignoring her again. She ran in front of him.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?" He choose to ignore this and tried to walk past her.  
  
"SIT!!!!" Unfortunately, being that she was in front of him, Kagome was dragged down as well.  
  
After he got Inu-Yasha instinctively held out a hand to help Kagome, who took it. When she got up and thanked him, he realized that he had mistakenly showed his feelings. Cursing himself for his own weakness and lack of self-restraint, he headed back to the campsite.  
  
"P-Please Inu-Yasha. Won't you tell me what's wrong?" Kagome asked, half in a whisper, biting her lips to keep the tears from flowing out. Finally, he gave in. Leaning on a side tree, he recounted the words though it hurt him like hell.  
  
"Do the words 'stop it…I hate you' mean anything to you?"  
  
"W-What?" She didn't remember saying that to Inu-Yasha, but it did strike a bell. Then, suddenly…  
  
"That looming of Naraku. Wait, just a looming figure-before I became conscious," she thought.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I can…" but, once again he'd left for campsite. She hurried after him.  
  
"No! Wait Inu-Yasha…I can explain."  
  
"Explain why you hate me? Well I don't want to hear it!" he yelled. "This is who I chose over Kikyo?" he muttered, snorting at his own stupidity. Kagome caught on to the last words.  
  
"Over Kikyo?" she said quietly, not quite understanding.  
  
"Yeah, thought I liked you better. Huh! Yeah. OK. As if! You 'hate' me." He was silently trying not to keen over due to the pain under his nonchalant mask.  
  
"But…I can explain. It wasn't that. I was unconscious and I thought the looming figure was Naraku. Please. Inu-Yasha. Don't be like this," Kagome hugged on to him tightly, letting herself cry. "You had know idea. I thought. I thought. I thought he'd…he'd…do that again."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"I don't want to lose you."  
  
"B-But why."  
  
"The same reason as," Kagome answered, smiling through her tears at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love."  
  
"B-But, are you sure you don't want Kikyo instead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How can you be?"  
  
"Because I can live without Kikyo, but I can't live without you. That love," he brought her hand to his chest as if letting her feel it, "is from my soul."  
  
***  
  
Yes. Unfortunately, this is the end of my story. But...I have a SEQUEL! If you like this one, please review this one last time to give me a final count of my readers. PLEASE! It will also account to whether I'll put up more of the sequel. The sequel is called:  
  
Lord and Lady  
  
An amusing fanfictions is:  
  
New Life, New School, New Problems, New Foes  
  
***  
  
I seriously considered adding this amusing part at the end, but I figured it may ruin the atmosphere.  
  
"HENTAI!" The pair turned to find the very pissed Sango and smiling monk spying on them. 


	18. Regarding a Sequel, PLEASE READ! HAVE NO...

REGARDING A NEW FANFICTION IN THE SERIES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OH! READ THIS!!!!!!!! IMPORTANTE!!!!!!!! NOT ABOUT REVIEWS  
  
I have a new story in my series on the Lover-Pairs in Inu-Yasha. Similar to a sequel, but not regarding this one. 'K. So the spoiler on what happens in the end, but very minimal right now. (But you all must realize I love happy endings by now, don't 'cha? I mean, I definitely won't kill Kagome or Inu-Yasha-wait, ponder the Inu-Yasha part. But anyway, read it anyways!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)   
  
ALL FOR Sess (^_^ FLUFFY) and Rin! Called Lord and Lady! Check it out! 


	19. New Idea

Sorry. but i'm trying to keep up with all FOUR new fanfictions and comply with other people's needs. OK. i'm also clear out of ideas. Don't worry though. I'm probably putting up a new chapter sometime around the 4th, maybe even the 3rd. Meanwhile, you can check out my other Inu-Yasha fanfics and see if you like them:  
  
~Lord and Lady (Rin & FLuffy/Sess-Almost like a sequel to this one. Nothing that really concerns this. You all must know that I LOVE happy endings by now.)?  
  
~Do you trust in "God above?" (or prefer to just knock someone out cold?)   
  
Oh. A Inu-Yasha/Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon triple cross-over. Very humorous. Starts with Inu-Yasha and centers around that MOSTLY.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK. From now on, you don't HAVE to review to get new chapters. I'm SO happy to have gotten reviews and would LOVE to recieve further reviews but I will put up chapters even if I don't. ^_^ I'm working on it! (And thank yous to EVERYONE who reviewed.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, and I will be ending this story plot soon, but my other ones are starting and carry some of this story in them so CHECK THEM OUT! 


End file.
